Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio
}} Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio, en español''Voraz Como El Lobo/Río'', es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio . Este mashup se compone de las canciones Hungry Like The Wolf y Rio, ambas originalmente interpretadas por la banda Duran Duran.' Contexto de la Canción Luego de que Cooper llegara al McKinley y revolucionara el ambiente entre los estudiantes y profesores, invita a su hermano Blaine a cantar esta canción a dúo en la sala de música frente al resto de New Directions. Letra '''Blaine:' Darken the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is a fire (Ambos: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind (Ambos: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Ambos: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper: Strattle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine: Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (Ambos: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Cooper: High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind (Ambos: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo) Blaine y Cooper con New Directions: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Cooper con New Directions: Smell like I sound!) Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Cooper con New Directions: Strattle the line!) And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Cooper con New Directions: Mouth is alive!) Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande Blaine Hungry like the wolf I'm hungry like the wolf Hungry like the wolf Don't make a sound! Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (Cooper con New Directions: Smell like I sound!) And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Cooper con New Directions: Strattle the line!) Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Cooper con New Directions: Mouth is alive!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (New Directions: Smell like I sound!) From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande Fightin' the ground! Curiosidades *Es el ultimo Mashup de la tercera temporada (Sin contar el Flashback de Saturday Night Glee-ver : That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty) *Rio, fue mencionada por Kurt en el capitulo Special Education en su llegada a los Warblers, como sugerencia para presentarla en las Seccionales Imágen de la Portada del Sencillo 250px Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300px|Duran Duran - Hungry Like The Wolf thumb|right|300px|Duran Duran - Rio Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Big Brother Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cooper Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Blaine